Chapter 763
Outside Training is Round 763 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Title Page Character(s): Makunouchi Ippo Summary Makunouchi Ippo was pounding into the sandbag, when Aoki Masaru told him not to break it since they need to use it too. He believed Ippo was doing it because he was annoy at not solving Malcolm Gedo's trick. Ippo told him it was the opposite, since he just going to forget about it. He realiced all the worrying about it was frustrating him, where he should just be straight forward about it. He added that he wasn't going to solve it by obsessing over it, or use some kind of strategy, since he didn't believe he was clever enough to pull off. Aoki agreed with him but he wonder what Ippo will do if Gedo's arm extended. Ippo believed he just needs to avoid it, and do the same thing he always did by going forward. Kamogawa Genji was happy to hear Ippo say that. He asked Yagi Haruhiko if he heard back from Gedo's side about when the fight will start. Depressed, Yagi told him tomorrow would be good according to them. He thought it was a bit much since it takes time to set up the arena and promotions. Kamogawa was surprised they were willing to fight tomorrow since Ippo was a World Ranker and JBC Champion. He thought they might be after Ippo's ranking, but Yagi told him them they didn't know who Ippo was. All Gedo cared about was the fight money, where they were willing to fly immediately to Japan depending on how big the purse was. They had a one tracked min, only cared about how much they would get paid. Kamogawa was pissed off over it, and wanted to fight them right away. Yagi tried to calm him down to now doing anything reckless. He added it wasn't uncommon for a foreign boxer to look at getting in a ring like a job, where they are concerned about the amount of money. It shouldn't be surprising that a boxer that would throw a match would be fixated on fight money too. Kamogawa believed Gedo was looking down on them, and if he was a few year younger, he would get into the ring and crush him instead. While doing road work, Ippo told Wanpo that Itagaki Manabu not joining them, since he been showing up later in the day where he must be doing something. HE thought it would be nice to spar with Itagaki, or someone with a long reach to help him prepare for Gedo since he doesn't want to lose this time. He was okay sparring with Aoki and Kimura, but wondered if he should spar with someone from a higher weight class like Takamura Mamoru, but he feared that he might not survive from it. Later on, Kamogawa, Yagi and Ippo head heading somewhere to spar. Ippo thought it been a while since he last went somewhere to spar. He believed that if it helps him win, he was willing to go anywhere to train. Kamogawa told him that someone with long reach was in a nearby weightclass, and he was the only person he could think of. He was just not expecting much when he made the sparring offer, but they accepted it. They arrived at Toho Boxing Gym, Ippo found Mashiba standing there. Ippo was a little scared and thought Kamogawa was joking since he doesn't want to spar with him. Kamogawa told him that he was willing to spar with anyone in order to win. Mashiba told them that he didn't want to fight with Ippo either, or even look at him. Ippo agreed with him while hiding behind Kamogawa. Yagi told him that the decision of their coaches take priority. Mashiba's coach mentioned that the year long suspension was almost over, and Mashiba's return match looked like its going to be for the OPBF title. which Ippo was surprised by it. Mashiba's coach told them that the current OPBF champion was a bull rush fighter like him. Kamogawa added that they are both in the same exact position, where Ippo should be grateful and try to learn something. Kamogawa told Ippo to be ready to fight as soon as he is warmed up. Mashiba started putting on head gear, where his coach was surprised by it but he guessed Mashiba accepted that Ippo was really strong and going to fight him seriously. Ippo thought that there is no opponent better to learn from. Trivia *The last time Ippo sparred outside of Kamogawa Boxing Gym was against Itagaki Manabu at their training camp in Round 358. Category:Manga Category:Volume 80 Category:Manga Chapters Category:Manga Chapters 701 to 800